Wild Kratts: Carolyn's Return
by WK Forever
Summary: A full adventure of hopes and scares. wish this was animated. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chris winged out his falcon wings and flew over the savanna. He espied many of his old creature friends with young. He came upon the Tortuga where all his human friends and brother were staying at. Chris disactivated his creature power suit and leaped down into the hole unto the table.

Aviva smiled, "Did you get the record?"

Chris smiled, "I got it all. We have twenty-five young from our best friends. All our creature friends are still with us."

Martin was sitting on his chair nursing a broken leg, which he got on a previous adeventure, "Sorry I can't join you, bro. But I am getting plenty of casual time with my wife here."

Laura smiled and said, "Yes. Before long, Martin will be..." She giggled as Chris expected his word, "a father."

Chris sunk, "I was expecting that he will be with me."

"Oh, that, too," Smiled Laura.

Chris walked away and said, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Martin smiled, "We know about that, bro."

Chris went outside, upset and alone. He crashed on the ramp and pouted, "Martin's married... The Tortuga is respecting him. But I am just an annoying little Kratt brother with no future..."

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah.

"Oh, shut up... I am not in the mood..."

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah

Chris looked up to where he thought the voice was coming from. It was vast desert of savanna and savanna creatures. He sighed and went back into the Tortuga.

He retired early to his bedroom. He lay on his bed, wanting something to do... Just something. To color was the least thing, but something. He wanted to do something. I know I said that, but still, he was bored.

He took out his creature pod and flipped through pictures of his brother and him with several creatures. Some pictures of him alone from his friends were downloaded unto the device. As he searched, he noticed a folder. He read the folder's name: Old Pictures. He checked on it. He gasped, they were lost photos of him when he was but in college. It must have come from Aviva's creature pod. He flipped through the new-found memories... He came across all his hurt memories as well as the well ones. He smiled at each one, feeling the bond between his friends and the animals.

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah

Chris looked up at his window, hearing the voice. He looked at his creature pod and saw a picture of Harter and him. He suddenly looked up, "Wait a minute? What's going on? No one has ever come in contact with Harter and I? Unless... That voice."

Chris stood up and looked out the window feeling the voice calling him, "I can hear you,

But I won't.

Some look for trouble

But others don't.

There's a thousand reasons

I should go about my day

And ignore your whispers

which I now wish could go away.

Oh-oh-oh...

Oh...

Chris left his room and walked steadily down the hall,

"You're not a voice

Just a ringing in my ear

And if I heard you

Which I don't

And spoken for, I have feared.

But everyone I've ever loved

Is right here within these walls

I'm sorry, secret siren,

But I'm blocking out your calls

I have my adventure

I don't need something new

I'm afraid of what I'm risking

If I adventure

Into the Unknown!

Into the unknown!

Into the UNKNOWNNN-OH!"

'ah-ah-ah-ah'

*Sighs*

'ah-ah-ah-ah'

"What do you want?

'Cause you have been bothering me

Are you here to distract me

So I make a big mistake?

Or are you someone out there

Who's a little like me

Who knows deep down

I'm not who I'm meant to be?

Everyday's a little harder

As I feel my inner grow

Don't you know

That part of me

That wants to go!

Into the Unknown!

Into the Unknown!

Into the UNKNOWN-oh-oh-oh

Are you out there?

Can you see me?

Can you feel me?

Can YOU SHOW ME?!

OH-OH-OH!"

'Ah-ah-ah!'

"OH-OH-OH!"

'Ah-ah-ah!'

[Both voice and Chris]

'Ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah

AH-AH-AH!'

"Where are you going

Don't leave me alone!

How can I follow you?

Into the UNKNOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris?" Called Martin, realizing he felt different. He thought he heard his brother. He looked at Laura, "I'll be right back..."

"Something wrong, Martin?"

"I heard Chris cry out. He must be in trouble!"

Martin ran outside to see his brother standing on the edge of a rock, panting slightly. He walked over to his brother, noticing a strange appearance, "Chris?"

Chris turned. His face was white. Martin limped, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Chris jumped down. He felt a strange urge in the air. The air was trying to hold him. He grew scared and fell on the ground.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"I don't know."

Martin rolled his eyes, "You keep that up you will end up like me. Stuck in the Tortuga with a brace up my leg."

Chris was getting dizzy, "I'm fine. I just jumped off a harmless rock. I'm going to go to my room."

Once in his bedroom, Chris saw his creature pod on his bed. He turned it on to see those pictures of him and Harter. He knew something was up. What was that voice?

The evening ran into the savanna. Chris stayed in his bedroom the whole day, searching for the answers. Finally, Aviva came in, "CK?"

Chris sat up, "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat? You haven't eaten all day."

Chris looked at his creature pod, "I guess... What?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No... I guess."

Chris said, "I'll get something small... I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?" Asked Aviva, with eyes that begged Chris to think opposite, "I don't want you to starve."

"I'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

The moon arose into Chris' bedroom. The voice grew stronger in his dreams. He woke up and sat up, hearing the voice from INSIDE the Tortuga. He followed the voice to the Tortuga's balcony.

Outside, the stars glistered the night sky opposite of the moon. Chris rested his hands on the balcony's railing, hearing the voice. He looked up, his childish eyes shined in the stars. He noticed the same constellation of the hart that was killed by man. He watched the stars, feeling relieved.

"Chris?"

Chris turned, expecting to see Martin, but he jumped. There stood a ghostly figure of a hart! Chris recognized the form and the built, "Harter?"

"You have grown. I see you were in the midst of humans."

"Yeah. I am."

The hart came up to Chris and said, "You have grown out of your fear of them, I see?"

"Most of them."

Chris looked in the ghostly eyes of the hart. The hart blocked Chris' path and said, "Come with me. I'll lead you to my realm."

"My friends..."

"You'll come back. It is time."

"Time for what?"

Harter answered, "Come with me."

Chris climbed unto the hart's back. He felt the fur he once held on as a child. Harter said, "Hang on, tight," Then, with a strong leap off the railing, the deer was running on air. Chris sat up and looked surprised that he was actually in the air without the Tortuga, without creature power suit.

The deer reached the biggest cloud and landed, "Stand upon this cloud."

Chris feared, "I'll fall..."

"You will not if you believe you will not fall."

Chris didn't understand the deer's saying. So he closed his eyes and stepped unto the cotton-like ground of the cloud. Chris opened his eyes and saw his surroundings. Harter was still before him.

Chris smiled, "I'm actually on a cloud?"

"Yes."

Chris took a step over to Harter as the deer walked away. He didn't want to be left alone. Finally the deer stopped, "It is time that you learn the true hidden secret of your life."

"Hidden secret?"

Harter turned to see Chris coming. The deer looked out into the sky and said, "There's a field out there. Though you can't see it, it's there. It's time that you believe it's there and travel alone."

"What? It's just stars and skies."

"Yes. Believe but for a moment and you will see the hidden voice."

Chris beamed, "Believe what?"

"Step off the cloud."

Chris feared, "I'll fall."

"Believe that you will stand and you will not fall. Once you're not afraid of such scares, you will do it by volunteerly, or involunteerly."

"Involunteerly?"

"You'll do it even when you don't realize you're doing it."

Chris gulped. He stepped on the edge of the cloud, ready to step out into the great unknown... Unknown? Chris stepped unto the sky, opening his eyes, realizing he's standing on air. Chris got scared and began to fall. Harter leaped to save his student. But as he went downwards, Chris was sitting still. His eyes were shut and scared. The deer said, "Open your eyes."

"I can't..."

"Open your eyes."

Chris opened his eyes. He was on all fours again, standing on the air. He couldn't believe his power. Harter was above him. The patient deer said, "Come up to me, by yourself."

Chris looked down and saw nothing under him. He knew he had to try. He took lower his top half of his body. He eyed his aim to where Harter was. He fixed his legs to cushion his leap. Finally, he took his aim. He came to where Harter was and landed on an empty sky. He looked up at Harter who was smiling at him, "You have done well."

"I can fly?"

"The sky has many levels to climb, to fall, to leap, to angle, and more. Now my request."

Chris stood as his young self, eager to know, "What?"

"Your skill is needed to find the secret of your life. You need to find it before a dangerous situation happens."

Chris asked, "What will happen?"

"That's for you to know. But you must start after dawn. Now go, run to the Tortuga with all your strength."

Chris turned to see the Tortuga standing far down below. He turned and said, "Will you be there for me?"

"I will. Go."

Chris turned to face his quest. He took a step aiming for the Tortuga, and all his steps took care. Chris leaped into the air and gallopping into the stillness. He glided and turned to see Harter being informed into the stars. He turned away and galloped to the Tortuga with his steps touching the sky's invisible countless levels. Finally, he stepped unto the Tortuga, he felt his legs transformed under him as he walked. He felt freedom once again. He turned and said, "Thank you, Harter. I'll start as soon as possible."

The stars which bore the hart looked as if they winked at the young man. Chris smiled and retired for the night feeling the voice calling him.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came. Chris went into the HQ with a brand new feeling in his heart. He wondered what he did last night was actually true and not a dream. The gang looked up at him. Martin smiled, "What's with the new attitude, bro?"

"I couldn't believe this myself, but I was actually flying with no creature power suit or wings!"

Martin burst out laughing, "Flying?!"

Chris felt his heart torn. He looked up to see the sky above him. He said, "Fine, I guess it was a dream."

He went to the doors to leave the HQ. He didn't see the gang still lying over laughing. He didn't see someone following him. He went to the outdoors. The wind hummed in his hearing. He stepped out unto the ramp, "I got to find out," He said as he went to the tallest rock. He shut his eyes to believe that he could fly. He stepped out into the air and fell.

Aviva laughed, "Trying to fly?"

Chris looked up and said, "Of course! I swear I was. It wasn't a dream, I just know it."

Chris looked up and saw the sun shining on him. He ha to try, "Just leave me alone..." And he walked away, discouraged.

When Aviva left him. He snuck back into the Tortuga to get a head start. He touched the railing in the balcony and wanted to fly. He leaped from the railing and began to fall.

Instead of crying out, he thought and said, "I can fly! I can fly! I CAN FLY!"

Almost instantly Chris was running in mid air. He cried out with happiness, "WHA-HOO!"

Martin and the gang ran to the balcony and stared at Chris who was actually flying in mid air. Chris trotted to the railing with shining eyes, "Don't believe me?"

Martin beamed, "You can fly!"

Chris smiled. He had no words. His wild self was the hidden secret in his life. But something was going to happen. Instantly the Tortuga's alerts went off.

Koki cried, "Zach!"

Chris was first down to the screen. His belief now couldn't be taken. The gang looked over as Koki pressed the hack button. Instead of Zach, it showed some man else. Chris touched the floor hoping he didn't see his power of flight.

The man, who was covered in a black cloak looked into the screen. The gang gasped as the man's bloodshot eyes stared in theirs. They thought they were goners.

Then the screen went black. Chris took a leap into the air and landed on top of the screen as everyone went back to their business, scared to death. Chris tilted his head as he lay on top of the screen's frame. If he had a tail, it would dangle over the screen.

Martin looked up, "Chris? I'm creeped out."

Chris leaped unto the ground by sliding. He stood up, realizing he could only fly if he was on all fours, "It was just a scary guy wearing black."

Aviva smiled, "Tell me about it."

Chris took a sip of water he filled in a glass as Laura began to give a list of problems which could arise, "That man could be a curse! We could die within a week."

Chris stared at Laura, "Those are myths. I have heard of phone numbers scarier than a man staring at you with bloodshot eyes."

Then, she answered, "Okay, have you tried them?"

"No. But Dad told me never to mess with them."

Martin said, "Okay, enough! Enough! Just the sight of seeing Chris walk on mid air and this man is too much for even me to handle. Let's just relax and have a good time together."

Chris relaxed on his sleeping bag which he rolled out in a matter of seconds. He dozed greatly, expecting a dream to appear. The voice came back, Chris looked up, the screen was black... The Tortuga was black. He looked around and saw the entire scene change to a dark forest. He feared his existence in this place.

A crack echoed in the forest. He turned to see the field behind him disappearing becoming the park... His eyes glistered, it was the same park!

The crack woke him up as his trusty friend, Harter, raced by. He watched as the deer pushed something in a pit nearby and ran from it. When the men disappeared, Chris came out and walked over to the pit to see his young self. Luckily, the little guy didn't see his future self. He lay there, silent as a fawn, waiting for his master's return.

Hours passed and the night dusked. A doe came up to the pit and said, "You can come out, Chris. The men are gone."

Little Chris jumped out and hid under the doe's belly, "Where's Harter?"

"Harter will never return home."

"What?"

"We need to get you home, Chris. Your mother is worried about you."

Chris stepped back as he watched himself and the doe walk away. He saw himself turn back, holding to see the strong hart peer out of the forest.

"CHRIS!"

Chris turned to see the park again. He leaped into its foundation and saw who had called him. The family, the love, the torture! Chris leaped into the scene, hoping he was visible enough to stop the dreadful sight, but he only went right pass the kidnapper. He looked up and saw his sister, taken from him.

The scene went dark. He saw it again. He backed away from the terror that woke in his heart. He looked around, fearing something was going to jump at him. Chris inched his body away each sudden... Wait? Why was that man so familiar? Chris recalled the man on the screen to the kidnapper. The same blood shot eyes. He growled slightly as his flooring began visible.


	5. Chapter 5

He was in some kind of house. A total mess of a house. He walked the room, investigating everything his little eyes could remember. He turned to the door and went out, wondering where he was.

The halls were dark and shadowy. Chris jumped at his own shadow as the light bore upon him. He turned to the bloody walls. Handprints everywhere! Chris feared his domain and ran down to the stairs unto the first floor.

"Where am I?" He muttered as his shoulders waved as he walked into a hallway. It was dark on the other side. His heart skipped beating as something came before him.

Chris hid behind the wall and spied. This figure came towards him. He ran around the corner and met with the figure who was going into the darkened hallway. He took several breaths as he inched into the hallway, spotting some candlelight. He went to it and sniffed the scent.

Chris felt his body chill. He was afraid to turn around. But he lured in the darkness and left the hall -

Chris screamed, the figure took hold of him. The face was grey. Its contents had scars and bruises. Chris managed to get away and hid in the bathroom. He went around the corner, "YYAAAHH!"

Blood was all over the walls. He gulped as he came around... The figure met him again. Chris screamed awake.

Martin smiled, "Bad Dream again?"

Chris held on to his blankets for dear life. That house was so creepy. He stood up and sweated, fearing something would come into the Tortuga now, "That was strange!"

Laura smiled, "What?"

Chris told the gang the dream, but they all just laughed. Chris frowned and turned his back on them. He couldn't believe his friends AND his brother were laughing at him! He walked outside and breathed in the afternoon air. He wanted freedom that moment. He felt his heart calling for freedom.

He took a step out and hovered in the air. He wanted to enjoy himself and forget the tragic dream he had.

All afternoon Chris lingered in the sky. He hopped on the clouds like hopscotch. He ran with the wind. He enjoyed himself, not realizing that the sun was setting behind him. He turned and noticed a bright light circling the ground and the air, he sighed, "Have I been gone that long?"

He finally began to git on down, but he heard something behind him. As curious as his brown eyes shined, he turned to see a window peering at him.

Chris screamed and lost his balance. His walking on air fell quick. As he fell he cried out for his friends, which the Tortuga was too far away to catch his cries. A robotic arm fell and grabbed Chris from the air and pulled him in. Chris screamed at he can and tried to fight. He fought until he noticed, the only attention grabber he knew what the wild cat roar... But did he know it still?

Finally the door closed Chris in where he couldn't escape. He cried out tears now. His friends didn't even know where he was!

Once the arm dropped Chris on the metal, cold floor. He looked up and growled under his throat. A black cloak stood before him. He growled and inched out his wild man pose, ready to attack.

But the cloak moved and wrung out its hood. Chris stopped growling to face a familiar face, but full of bruises and cuts. The woman's face was rough and pale with anger. She looked at Chris, "Stop your wild instincts."

Chris crawled backwards as he stared into the girl's face. He had thoughts racing in his head, 'Why does she sound much like me, only in a girl voice? Why does she look like me in the face? Why the brown hair? Why the brown eyes? And... and why the same attitude?"

The girl put her hand into her cloak and took out a pair of metal rings. She smiled, "Now we will see how it feels to be neglected by your own family!"

Chris leaped out of place. The rings secured a pole behind him. He ran in the air as he surfed the girl's attempts to imprison him. Finally, the girl gave up and jumped. She gripped Chris' legs which brought him down.

Chris cornered up to a wall, scared and harmless. His brown eyes stared into the girl's as she inched in to grab her captive. Chris felt so scared that he had too. He lifted his head and howled painfully as the girl began to lay a finger on his shirt.

Finally the girl asked with doubt arising in her voice, "Father? Are you sure he's that brother?"

Chris' eyes widened, What was she talking about?

The creepy man from the Tortuga screen appeared and frowned, "Yes, sweetie. He's one of the members of that family that betrayed you all alone."

Chris stared at the man as he uncovered his face. Chris gasped as he looked at the girl, "Applay?"

Applay blinked, "Chris?"

Chris felt scared of his own sister. He couldn't believe she was alive! Over twenty-five years! Chris stared in the girl's eyes, telling her that he was her long lost brother, her long lost family.

She frowned, "You brothers left me..."

Chris answered, "What? No..."

"Don't fake it. Because of you guys rejected me, I have to... to be part of the family again."

"Mom and Dad will so happy to see you again, trust me."

"Oh, they will have to, now."

Chris feared, "What?"

Applay touched Chris' scar on his neck, "You are no longer my brother. You rejected me like I was dead. And I don't get what I want from you, you little friends in that turtle down there will suffer just like I did."

Chris feared for what she was planning to do, "Why? What did we do?"

"You rejected me... This man adopted me. He found me in an orphanage! He showed me the papers."

Chris' eyes filled with tears, "NO! We lost you... You wandered off by mistake. I saw you kidnapped..."

"I wasn't kidnapped... I wasn't..."

Chris took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

"For me to be back into the family... I am the daughter now to this man, Aaron OLasVagas. Now, since my eldest brother married that pest of a woman -"

Chris felt his heart skip beats, he was not ready of what she was going to say...

"For me to be part of the family again; you have to marry me."

Chris jaw dropped. He backed up, only to feel the wall, "WHAT?! That's insane! We're siblings! I can't marry you..."

"I said that if I don't get what I want, your friends will disappear forever!"

Chris couldn't believe his sister was insane. He saw her once again, and now she was hooked up to marry her own brother! Chris retreated from the wall as the girl tried to kiss him. Chris leaped the boxes that blocked his retreat. But robot arms surrounded him and grabbed him.

Chris turned to see Applay stagger like she was drugged, "Robots! get my eldest brother's girlfriend."

Chris cried, "NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Martin scanned the sky, wondering his favorite little brother would come down from it. He thought over his laughing over Chris' silly dream, but it was funny.

"Martin?"

Martin turned to see his wife in a nightgown. Her hair was tucked nicely for the night, "Oh, hey."

"Still looking for your brother?"

"Yeah. I miss him terribly. I can't believe I did this to him. I just hope he comes. You go ahead and go to bed. I'll stay 'til he returns."

Laura cupped Martin's biceps and smiled, "I love you no matter what. Stay here as long as you want. Your brother is morre important to you for now."

"Okay... Thanks," Answered Martin, quietly, as he kissed his wife good-night. Laura went away to the bedroom to get some shut eye. Martin watched her from where he stood, once she was gone, he turned to face the moon.

"Martin?"

Martin groaned, "What now, Aviva?"

"You need shut eye. I'm sure Chris is just enjoying himself in the sky right now. When he's tired, he'll come back."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "Unless he sleeps in a cloud tonight."

Aviva smiled, "Nothing's too dreamy than sleeping on a cloud. Chris will be fine, he's the tough-o wild man that we three ran into... Well, he ran into us. Remember, Martin, he lived a life by himself. I see why he doesn't feel... well, not insecure... But, alone when you're with Laura."

Martin sighed, "I married her because I love her. I don't care if he doesn't like it."

"Martin..."

"Just go to bed, Aviva. I'm going to bed with Laura."

Aviva realized Martin snapped at the thought of waiting for Chris. She opened her mouth too soon. Martin came over and hugged her, "It's okay. You are right. Chris is a tough-o... He's strong enough to take care of himself."

Aviva said after Martin, "That's not what I meant!"

But Martin ignored her. Aviva sighed with upsettness. She turned to the sky and started to cry, "Chris... I'm sorry."

As she turned away, a robot arm busted in and grabbed Aviva by her waist. She screamed, but another arm covered her mouth so no one heard her scream. She was taken from the Tortuga in the dead of the night...


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was asleep on a metal bed in his jail. He had dreamed horribly about his life married to his own sister. He rolled over to catch some breath, when the cold metal sprang him to a sitting position. He hugged his legs, thinking about his brother feeling dreadful that Laura was gone.

He shook in the cold metal cell as the robot arms came back. The body was put in a breathable sack so the person wouldn't fight. Applay came over, "Well, it's about time you got her."

The robot arms winked their lights at the girl. They threw the sack aside in front of the kidnapper man. The man chuckled as he uncovered... Chris couldn't believe his expression. The man was shocked! He cursed, "This isn't the woman! You idiots!"

Chris saw the person fall from the sack. He cried, "AVIVA! It's me!"

Aviva looked up and saw Chris in a cell. She got up quick and ran to her friend. Chris hugged her close though bars separated them. He was crying, "Aviva... Help me..."

"I'm here... What happened?"

"My sister, Applay... She gone nuts. She wants me to marry her, thinking my family rejected her, which is not true. She doesn't understand... I think she's drugged."

Aviva looked in Chris' brown eyes. Applay cried, "Hey, you! Get away from my groom! If only you could answer me and maybe this wouldn't happen!"

Chris stood up and panted, "No... I don't care what you with her, I can't marry you!"

Applay took Aviva by the shoulders and said, "Then we have a perfect place for her."

Chris reached out to grab Aviva back, but Applay dragged her away. The girl took out a knife from her back pocket. Chris gasped as he thought to see his friend die before his eyes... But Applay took Aviva by her hair and slashed the knife through it!

Aviva's hair brushed her shoulders. She looked different. Applay gathered the strands bound in her band and smiled, "As a little reminder that your pal over there will not marry me!"

Aviva started to cry as her hair was dropped into the barrel which burned with a heap of fire. Chris and Aviva watched in shock as the fire licked up the hair. But Applay watched with amusement.

"Finally! I have the power. Chris, my dearest brother, if you refuse one more time, she herself will join the hair!"

Chris started to cry. He couldn't let his friend burn. Aviva's gray eyes shined in the light as he slowly said, "I guess... I will..."

Applay smiled, "Ah! Takes a threat of your best friend's life to make you my own!"

"CK! NO!"

"You shush up over there! Bots! Seize her and cast her in... Oh, I don't want wild ears over here to know. Take her to my hidden place, my place of hidden hopes, where she would be forgotten for ever!"

Chris fell to the floor as the bots took Aviva away. He hid his face in his hands as her screams entered his ears. He couldn't let his friend die... He hoped she will be okay.

"Now, I will grant you freedom. I will come back in one month and take you to be my husband, Chris. Bots! Take him back to the Tortuga!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chris was kneeling on the floor of the balcony crying his eyes out. He managed to stop and wash his face before appearing before the gang. His heart begged to tell the truth, but still the gang would laugh.

Martin smiled, "Chris! Where have you been? I'm glad you're back!"

Laura answered, "Where's Aviva?"

Chris' heart got darted through. He felt his heart bleed out more blood than he really felt. He gulped, "I don't know... I haven't seen her today," Which was actually the truth. He had spent the night alone and cried out his eyes until the morning.

Martin gasped, "Now Aviva is missing?! We have to find her!"

Chris balanced his tears as Martin and Laura disappeared to see Jimmy in the pilot section. Koki came up to Chris and said, "I know something's up... Tell me."

Chris looked at Koki, "Promise you won't tell Martin or Laura..."

Koki's eyes brightened... Was it really that bad? "I won't tell."

"Aviva was taken by my own sister... I had to do it so she wouldn't die since I couldn't marry my sister... Applay thinks that we gave up on her. She doesn't understand that she was taken from us on that dreadful day."

Koki turned over to see if anyone was listening, she said, "Okay. Don't tell Martin, really. He wouldn't believe this. What's wrong?"

"Applay's going to enter the Tortuga in one month, and going to take me away in the sight of all of you for me to marry her... I have no time left to find and save Aviva. Oh, she's different too."

"What happened?"

"Because I refused, Applay cut her hair with a knife... If I kept refusing, she would be burned in the place where the hair was singed."

Koki blinked several times. She was gathering all Chris knew. She said, "Okay. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone, not even Jimmy."

"Don't tell anyone what?"

Chris jumped. Martin was at the door staring at the both of them. He had on the most disgusted face. Chris and Koki stared at each other. Koki said, "It's top secret, Martin. It involves the safety of the Tortuga and us. We may know where Aviva is... But it's top secret to explain."

"Why?! I'm Chris' brother!"

"Martin, I know I'm your brother. But Koki's right. This is my fault... Opps..."

"What did you do to Aviva? Tell me now!"

Chris froze in front of Martin. He was scared. He looked over to Laura, who stared in scare. Chris took a deep breath, "I can't tell you now... I have no time left remaining... I have at least thirty days to bring forth the truth. After that, you will know..."

Martin frowned, "One month?! I need to know now!"

"I don't know where Aviva is. But I still need... Her hidden place? JIMMY!"

Jimmy turned on his screen, "Yo?"

"Drop the Tortuga! We can't move on!"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous... If one person is gone, very slowly as we move on, one of you will be taken. Then... oh, no! Four people left; four weeks equals one month! Jimmy... Koki, I have to tell you something. Get the cameras in full watch day and night. Any unusual activity must be recorded. I think someone will disappear next week."


	9. Chapter 9

The nights were cold and dark without Aviva to end the night with making the brothers know that it was bedtime. Chris hardly slept on his hammock. He swayed, looking up at the window, hoping to find Aviva in time, before someone would to disappear. Everyone had their creature pods on hand, in case anything were to happen. But something just wasn't right.

Chris couldn't sleep, thinking he heard a mechanic sound zipping past his ears. He looked out to the HQ, quietly, and hoped his brother was okay in the other room with his wife.

He blinked as a shadow may running by... His body iced up. His eyes froze widened. He couldn't believe what he saw. He scanned the shadow, it was nothing like Applay or Aviva.

Chris froze and covered his eyes. The shadow came up to Chris. Its shadowy hand touched his face. Chris shut his eyes as he shook...

"Don't you fear the darkest creature," The voice echoed, "No fear the one who has slain you..."

Chris widened his brown eyes. He uncovered his face and saw the shadow, "Who are you?"

As he sat up, the shadow bounced back to the light. Chris saw the bloody face. The shadow's teeth were sharp as anything! It's eyes were round with no lids. Chris screamed as the shadow retreated, leaving Koki's hammock swaying in the breeze.

Martin came running in. He turned on the bright light. Chris was terrified. Martin saw his brother's face wide eyed with blood coming out of his skull.

"Chris? What happened?"

"A ghost! It... KOKI? KOKI! She's gone!"

Martin looked at the hammock and saw the empty hammock swinging. Martin looked at Chris as the poor brother said, "I can't make mention of what happened... Or else someone else will disappear... in the night."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning came. Chris' head was wrapped in a bandage. The poor brother lay awake, scared that the creepy ghost may come back. But the hours donged by, bringing the sun into the Tortuga... revealing bloody footprints all over the floor.

Martin came into the HQ and saw the prints. Bloody handprints were wiped on different levels of the Tortuga. Martin looked at his terrified brother who was sitting on his hammock, biting his fingers in scare.

Laura said, "Look! The security camera caught something unusual!"

The trio, Jimmy was still asleep in his hammock holding his controller, the trio ran over to Koki's desk. Laura knew access and she played the twelve hour long video. Luckily, each camera had a system that would copy the unusual attacks.

Laura played Garage 1... The video was quiet, showing a calm garage with no... The screen went static. The trio stared in shock as creepy laughter entered the quiet air. Chris hugged up to his brother's arm, terrified of the laughing.

Nothing to see in that video. Laura played HQ 1... Chris' blood ran cold as he saw the gang asleep with Koki in her hammock. Then the screen went static. It wasn't as bad as the garage video. But there was still some sight of what had happened.

Chris cried, "Look! Koki just disappeared!"

Sure enough, the video was played back. Koki was in her hammock one second and gone the next. Then, a shadow appeared over to Chris' hammock where Martin and Laura heard the conversation...

"Don't you fear the darkest creature," The voice echoed, "No fear the one who has slain you..."

"Who are you?"

That's when the screen went static all over as Chris began to scream...

Laura said, "Well, we got some footage. Let's try HQ 2."

The video was clear. It staticed once every five seconds. In the dark atmosphere, the trio saw the footprints come into view. It visited the different areas of the Tortuga and again stopped at Chirs' hammock.

The video staticed again. Laura tried to catch the scene, but as she cleaned the system... The trio jumped in scare as the video revealed a bloody face, with white balls as eyes, sharp lined teeth, and stringy hair, with blood pouring from its mouth, and surprisingly, Chris looked deeper into the picture that the video took, he saw in the pupils, Koki and Aviva in each pupil, lying on a surface...

Chris gulped, "Martin? Laura? Don't you see this?"

Martin looked into the pupils as did Laura. They turned white, but Chris was whiter. They turned to wake Jimmy...

Chris froze, "Where's Jimmy?"

Laura ran to the screen and turned on another unusual screen! They were looking at the screen... Jimmy's hammock still had Jimmy in it... But the camera went static again, and cleared, Jimmy was gone.

Chris feared his brother and sister-in-law would disappear in front of his own two eyes. He looked around, there were no more bloody shoe prints. He looked up and saw Aviva's desk, entirely covered with bloody handprints. He went over and looked curiously... He found written in blood on Aviva's desk, "You couldn't save her then, you can't save her now!"

"Martin? Look at this..."

Martin came over to where his brother was. Laura hung on to Martin's arm as they read the mysterious note.

Chris looked around and saw notes in different places, "You can't find them!" "You wouldn't survive if you see me!" "Resist me or else!" "Your family will die!" "Our hidden place is in you!" "Don't fear the shadow creatures!" "We love you!" "Join our party!"

Chris said, "Martin... someone is in here... They are... Martin?"

The air around Chris died. Martin and Laura were no where to be seen. Chris said, "Guys? This isn't funny..."

The Tortuga grew dark. The sun refused to shine in it. Chris saw candles burning before him. He said, "This is creepy... Those weren't there befor-Where am I?"

Suddenly a strange sound entered Chris' ears. he ran away from the sound as he could. But he heard footsteps running after him. He tried to run, but the same face he saw with Aviva nad Koki in its pupils caught him and dragged him back to a concealed room.

Chris knew he had to escape. He was bleeding at the neck. The creature took a chunk of Chris' flesh into its mouth and ate it in front of the brother. Chris knew his sister had something to do with it. He left the room and slowly tried to escape. He found his escape, but the creature knew he did and was chasing him. Chris ran down the stairs with the creature at his heels and escaped in time. The creature roared before Chris as he ran into the smoky forest. He had to get out of there before it would catch him.

He came out of the forest minutes later, don't get me on that creepy place, and saw the Tortuga, crashed unto the land, and burning. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. He ran up the ledge crying out for his friends... He saw Jimmy's body hang by his neck from a tree. Chris hoped he was not dreaming. He cried, "Jimmy! Jimmy! Please, no... NO! If he's dead, everyone else is dead!"

Chris ran, he had no power of flight. He found a house on the edge of the forest. It was hidden in the trees. He thought deeply, "Could it be?"

A roar from the face from the first house Chris was in, alarmed him to keep running. He ran into the house and shut the door. His neck was still bleeding. He ripped a portion of his shirt and covered the wound. He heard the scary person bang into the door. His drooling growl made him scratch at the door. Chris ran from the door up to the stairs. He saw footprints, bloody of course, all over each step. He retreated to a room and looked out the window. The person had ran away. Chris couldn't believe his own eyes, the person was running away by crawling!

Chris gulped. He turned as a body fell into his face. Chris screamed and and screamed until he saw Koki's ripped and skeletonized body before him. He couldn't believe it... He ran from the room, holding no one else was dead. Chris shook in fear... He had to find Applay and make this nightmare stop.

He ran out the back door and began to run... But the flesh eating person crawled up to him and took another nasty bite into Chris. Chris fought all he could, but his shirt was ripped apart and so was his bandage... After the parson just disappeared, Chris chest revealed blood, spelling, "KILL".

Chris covered his chest with his arms and ran away. He cried for help. Instantly Harter appeared out of the ghostly cloud, "Chris!"

Chris ran to Harter. He cried, "I need help!"

"You are in but a night mare, Chris. You have fallen asleep after the incident with your friend Koki has disappeared."

"It's a nightmare?"

"Yes. After I leave, you will awake from your nightmare."

"Wait! What's with Applay's hidden place?"

"The hidden place is where the youngest was stolen from the flames... Below the rubble is the place where she raised him to keep him from the tears which she has shed."

"Willy..." Said Chris. He turned as he saw a crawllign figure coming towards him... "Harter! Wake me up! HURRY!"

But the creature caught him as Harter disappeared. Chris opened his eyes on his hammock. Martin, Laura, and Jimmy were staring at him.

"Bro? You had a bad dream..."

Laura asked, "Are you okay? Did the sudden abscene of Aviva and Koki frighten you?"

Jimmy didn't say anything. Chris sat up and looked out to the HQ... no prints anywhere. No notes... Even Aviva's area was untouched. Chris said, "I know where Aviva and Koki are... But Jimmy, you have to fly us there... Just be careful... If you have too, get into space..."

"Chris, what's going on?"

"In this nightmare... the Tortuga crashed. Jimmy was killed, I saw it... I couldn't find you or Laura... But I saw Koki... Willy!"

"Our little little brother?"

"He was the crawling person that kept biting me..."

"What?"

"Nevermind... Jimmy, go. Martin... Keep your eye on anything. Something will happen... I'm dead scared about it."

Laura said, "Why don't you just relax? You had a pretty shaken up dream. Just go rest."

"Rest? I'm dream it again..."

Chris left the HQ into the garage. He held his heart in his chest holding it so it won't fall out of his sweaty chest. Chris watched from above the ocean. He feared something would catch him from mid air. What would his siter do to him anyway?

Hours later, Jimmy landed in Maine. Chris stepped unto the lush grass. The city was still standing... No ghosts and spirits tracking out victims. The birds were singing. Chris took a deep breath, "Everything's okay... Just have to find our old home."

"Chris, that home was destroyed years ago. Now there's an apartment building there."

Chris thought for a moment... Someone's got to be in there! He ran into the Tortuga and found the location of the house, and the name of the apartment, 'Orange Blossoms'. Chris walked to the apartment, which took a little while. He entered the office and started to talk about some history.

"Yes, sir. A house was burnt down here. We built over it because it was for sale... The owners disappeared. It is said that their son died in the flames, but I'm not afraid."

"Oh, okay. Do you know by any case what room may be the same location of the house itself?"

The man looked at Chris, who still remained calm, "Why? No one has lived in that little apartment!"

Chris reacted, "Why?"

"It is said that they heard the baby crying! I slept in the room myself for a night... I heard flames and I checked everything. I went back to bed to hear the baby screaming!"

Chris stared at the man, "Really?"

"I'll give you a night. But trust me, you won't stay."

Chris said, "Give me the room."

The man said, "Are you serious?"

"I am. Besides, you said earlier that you were not afraid, when you were frightened by some baby's cries."

The man gave Chris, "Go ahead... Trust me, that place is creepy."

Chris thanked the man and walked over to the first floor. It was Apartment 3, the same age Chris was when his sister was kidnapped. He unlocked the door and went inside. It was quiet. Nothing frightening at all. Chris turned on his creature pod, satified to see his brother, sister-in-law, and Jimmy.

"Guys, I'm in the apartment. It's said to be haunted by Willy's screams with..."

*Baby crying*

Martin was wide-eyed, "Uh - bro?"

Chris looked up and listened, the baby cries were already happening. Instantly his vision changed to the fire licking at him. Chris saw Willy's crib eaten by the flames. Then, he saw a pair of hands picking up the child and taking him away... But the cries lingered.

Everything came back to normal. Martin kept saying, "BRO! BRO! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Martin... Willy isn't dead... Someone saved him from the flames... I saw it again."

Laura said, "Then, explain the baby cries!"

Chris walked around the apartment. He got closer to the cries. Then, he heard a whoosh of the licking flames. Martin and Laura were staring at Chris, how he was so calm, seeing everything!

Chris said, "This is strange..."

Chris stepped over on the floor that thumped under his feet. He halted and knelt on the floor. The baby's cries got louder and louder, then, he listened with more confident, it sounded like a woman screaming.

"Chris..."

Chris took hold of the floor and banged on it... The screaming stopped. Immediately the floor opened to a basement, a concealed basement.

Laura cried, "Don't go down there!"

"If I lose you, I lose you. But I need to know what's going on!"

"CHRIS!"

The creature pod shut off, losing connection. Chris went down the dirty ladder. His creature pod light was turned on and he went down to a room. He saw lighted torches and took them and followed the lighted pathway.

He feared to know where he was going, but the silence began to go away. He heard voices... Familiar voices. He frowned and followed the voices... The voices became clearer. He halted, what that Aviva's voice?!

He ran ahead with the torch. He came around a corner but hid. He was in a room where Applay was pacing. There stood a man younger than she. He looked like Martin, it could be Willy! Aviva and Koki were tied together. Aviva's hair had grown a bit from the day it was cut. Koki was staring at Applay.

Chris' heart raced. He raised his creature pod and took a quick picture of the meeting and sent it to Martin through text messaging. Seconds later, Martin replied with a shock expession, 'You found them?!'

Chris answered quick, 'Yeah... But I need cover! I can't talk until I have set them free.'

'Okay, just be careful.'

'I will.'

Chris took a deep breath and stepped into the large room. Applay turned as Aviva and Koki gasped. The girl froze before her brother, who was glaring at her, "So you will kidnap my friends slowly just to make them feel what you have been lied about?"

The girl didn't answer. She looked different from the day Chris saw her. Her eyes were red from crying. Chris saw her and said, "Applay?"

"Chris? Is that really you?"

Chris thought, trying to see the truth. Applay wiped her eyes and said, "Christopher... I have been lied to?"

Chris didn't know his sister knew his name. So he frowned, "You were told that you were found alone that your family rejected you?"

Applay looked up shocked, "No... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't lie to me."

Applay's eyes filled with tears. Her hair fell in place as she said, "I saw you and Martin running after me. Martin pushed you aside as he cried out for help."

Chris calmed down. That was exactly what had happened. The girl continued, "I tried to run away, but I was locked down here..."

"Then, who's that Applay?!"

"A robot..."

Chris was wide eyed. He looked at Aviva, who stared at him with shock as well. He frowned, "That man was trying to take hold of me... And I gave in... Now I'm doomed."

Applay looked up at her brother and said, "Chris, it's not your fault. It was mine... I wandered from the family. As I heard mother calling me, I turned and saw that man."

The young man came over and said, "I was taken from the peril of the flames."

Chris looked up with tears glistering in the light, "Willy..." He no longer thought that he was the important child. His heart was set free. He came over and hugged the two children who hugged him back. Chris said, "Then, how am I going to break this robot thing?"

Applay frowned, "You have to break the robot yourself."

Aviva cried out, "So you're marrying a robot?!"

Koki said, "This isn't going to end well."

Chris' creature pod vibrated, he answered the text that Martin sent, 'Bro? Are you there? Laura and I were in your room and found something interesting...' Then, a picture was sent. Chris looked at it and read the following, "as those who suffered, who he who suffered more, will suffer less." Chris looked up, his siblings were before him. He suffered for years, and now he's feeling better. He texted back, 'Bro... That's for me... I just found Applay and Willy, alive.'

'What?! Not so!'

'It is... Oh, Martin...'

'What?'

'I'm not suffering anymore about my life as the special child when me siblings were alive and well, thought were betrayed by their own families.'

'So everything's done?'

'No...'

'Now What?'

'I got to cancel a wedding with a robot.'

'Bro?'

'I am going to marry a robot.'

Martin began to call Chris. Chris turned on the creature pod. The screen staticed as Martin said, "What the heck did you just say?"

"Martin, the Applay that I saw in the jet who hurt Aviva, well, it was a robot... She forced me to marry her... Now I just found out that it was a robot!"

The static made Martin's voice trail. Chris couldn't understand a word he was saying. Finally the static was so loud that Chris heard something in the static, a deep voice, "You will not escape!"

Then, the screen shut off. Chris looked up. His sister was white before him. Willy was strong, yet convinced that his brother was actually there, gave in to some fright.

Aviva stood up from releasing herself and Koki. She went over to Chris and said, "Chris... What was that?"

"Someone's trying to control us. Whoever he is, he knows I found you. Found you all."

Koki said, "Can we get back to the Tortuga?"

"We'll try. Follow me, and be quiet."

Chris led the girls and his young brother to the ladder. With the torch's light in Willy's hand, Chris climbed first for safety. For some reason, the apartment was smoky. He looked around from the floor, hoping to find the exit so everyone can bust out.

Chris froze on the ladder when a familiar smell lifted to his nose. Willy said, "Chris! What's going on?"

Chris poked his face back in, "I think we better hurry... Something's not right up here..."

Chris entered the apartment and held the door open and said, "Okay, everyone, climb fast now."

Koki went first. Applay had to go next. Aviva didn't want to climb up there. Something in Chris' eyes signaled fear. Willy said, "You have to follow my sister. GO now! Hurry!"

Aviva took the ladder and climbed as fast as she could. She jumped in scare when Chris took her hands, "Come on, I got you..."

Willy blew the torch out and dropped it. He climbed the ladder and Chris took his brother's hands and pulled him to the floor.

Koki blinked, "Light! Natural light!"

Aviva rubbed her bare arms, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Tortuga, Aviva."

Willy said, "We better move."

Chris looked at the girls and his brother and nodded, "We got each other, come on... Hold it!"

Outside a voice echoed the apartments, "COME OUT! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!"

Chris looked at his brother, who scared dead in the eyes of his brother. Chris took each of the hands he had, "We got to make a run for it."

Willy took Aviva's hand, "Will we make it?"

Chris frowned, "If I made it out alive, so can all of us."

Then, Applay cried, "Chris! Behind us!"

Chris turned and saw flames poking their tongues at them. Chris said, "Run!"

The family ran with Koki. Chris ran behind them, making sure they were ahead of them. Aviva ran ahead, but the floor took her foot down.

"Chris! Help!"

Chris frowned, "I'm not letting this happen again..."

Willy said, "Chris!"

"Just go! I can't lose you anymore!"

Applay and Koki were hugging outside the building. Firefighters were coming to help the survivors. The flames were rushing upon Chris and Aviva. Chris took a gun from the wall and holding the part where the bullet shoots out, he rammed the other end into the floor, setting Aviva free...

But the force of the floor breaking, caused bits of the wood to push the trigger... To Chris' unknowing fault, the gun shot right in his chest, he fell to the floor with the flames at his feet.

Aviva was at the door frame when her friend fell on the floor. The firefighters stopped her, "We'll get him!"

"Hurry! He didn't mean to shoot himself!"

Applay said, "What happened?"

Aviva fixed her short hair, "Chris tried to save me... He didn't know he was using a gun to set me free... When he freed me, the gun went off..."

Willy saw his brother taken out of the apartment, half dead... Willy said, "No..."

Chris was laid in the middle of the courtyard and treated quickly. His hands were dead open, shocked of the shot that he had given to himself. His legs were charred from the flames.

Aviva ran to Chris, but a firefighter said, "No... He's too injured."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. But he's in a shock."

Aviva took a deep breath, "Can I at least just see him?"

"Okay... Five minutes. Then, we got to get you away from here."

Aviva ran to Chris and took his shocked hand and said, "Chris! Chris? Are you there?"

No answer. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling a steady heart beat, she said, "Chris... Thank you... Though you didn't know that it was a gun, but you saved my life."

"I did it so you won't be like my family..."

Aviva looked up, Chris was smiling at her, "You are family to me... I wouldn't ever lose you... ever again..."

"CK, don't talk like this..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Chris..."

Chris said, "Take them to the Tortuga... Tell Martin -"

"No, Chris... No... You're not going to die."

Chris said with his eyes shutting slowly, "Tell Martin that one life is gone to save four lives... I risked mine through dreams and nightmares to save your life."

Chris took a deep breath. The nurse, who had arrived, placed an oxygen mask over Chris. She said, "He's in a coma."

Aviva looked up, "Is it that bad?"

"He shot himself close to the heart. His rib saved his life. But so much stress and shock caused his body to shut down."

"How long will he be in a coma?"

"I don't know."

"Miss! You have to go! He's going to the nearest hospital..."

Aviva was taken away with Koki leading the trio behind her. Applay and Aviva stared at the ground quietly. Willy looked away, staring at the buildings behind him...


	11. Chapter 11

Koki found the Tortuga sitting in the nearest park. Martin was standing at the door. When he saw his brother... he looked again, "Willy?"

Willy looked up, "Martin?"

Martin stepped down from the ramp, unbelieving the family reunion. He hugged his youngest brother and looked at Applay his sister. But behind Applay was Aviva, sitting on the bench, alone. Her hair was short.

He left his family and went over to his sister-in-law, "Hey, sis... What's the matter? Wait, where's Chris?"

"In a coma..."

"Coma? What?"

"Martin... He saved my life, which hurt his own. We were escaping the apartment during a fire break out," Martin gasped as she continued, "I fell and was stuck. Chris grabbed something, he didn't know... Oh, Martin! He smashed the floor to free me... Then, BANG! He shot himself without knowing..."

"Chris shot himself?"

"He's in a coma because of fear for my life, as well of his own and the shock that he had, put him to a coma..."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the nearest hospital. I think it's Flagler's Memorial."

Martin put himself together, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Give me a hug."

Aviva started to cry as she gripped Martin's shirt. Martin rested his chin on her head, thinking hard not to cry himself. His brother's life was at stake.

He stood up, "Come... We have to tell my parents."

That evening, Martin took Aviva by the hand, "Do you want to see Chris for a little bit?"

"Okay..."

Martin drove the car to the hospital. He looked over to see Aviva looking over the window. Her face was reflecting off the glass and he noticed that she was crying. Martin looked up to his task of driving. The hospital came into view. He dropped her off at the front, "You go up first. I'll park and find my way."

"Okay..."

Aviva went to the info desk and got Chris' information. He was in ICU because of his critical condition. She went up to the floor and searched for his room which stood in front of the nurse's office. Before the door was a notice that someone should see the nurse upon entering.

A nurse came up to Aviva, "Yes?"

"I am Chris Kratt's sister-in-law, as well as a good friend. His brother is coming up. Can I go in?"

"Okay, go ahead."

"How is he doing?"

"He's critical. He's responding in his coma, but we can't awake him."

Aviva answered, "What kind of responding?"

"Well, you have been around him long enough, maybe you know."

Aviva looked up to see Martin coming. She said, "That's his brother."

"Okay. thank-you."

Martin came up, "What's wrong?"

"He's responding in his coma..."

"Uh, oh," Answered Martin immediately.

"What?"

"Could be a nightmare..."

Aviva and Martin entered the room. Machines were surrounding Chris' bed. There was a machine sitting at the head of the bed with some wires hooking unto his skull. A nurse came in, "We put that machine there to see if we can respond to what he is trying to say."

Aviva went up to Chris as Martin and the nurse spoke about the conditions. Her hand touched Chris' burnt hand, which reacted to her touch. Chris shifted aside and turned his head over to where she touch his hand.

"Chris? It's me Aviva. I'm here."

Chris responded by a shake of the body. Aviva knew he was dreaming. She rubbed her other hand across his face, which felt wet. She wiped the sweat from his brow and held his burnt hand. The wound on his chest was stitched which meant they had removed the bullet from his chest. She smiled, "Chris?"

Chirs responded in his coma once again.

"Chris, it's okay. It's all a dream."

Chris opened his eyes softly. Aviva grew excited but regained herself, "Martin? Nurse?"

"Yeah..."

"He's waking up..."

Martin came over to Chris' bedside and smiled, "Bro?"

The brother fell back to his coma. The nurse said, "He's been doing that. I can't seem to know wh... Hey... The machine is showing his readings."

Martin quickly said, "What is he saying?"

The nurse read the script... "Hmmmm... It seems to a horror dream. Chased... Hey, he was responding to you, miss."

Aviva beamed, "What?"

"It looks as if he... he doesn't want you to see him like this."

Aviva said, "But... I can't. He's my friend..."

Chris responded. His burnt fingers hit against Aviva's hand. His eyes blinked into their sleep. The nurse said, "He's want you to leave..."

Aviva left the room crying. Martin quickly said, "What's going on, bro? Tell us..."

Chris responded by looking at his brother. One eye started to stare at Martin. The nurse said, "He's afraid of her being... scared of him."

"Scared? Bro, why?"

Chris stared into a dimness. All he really saw was the crawlling dead Willy eating his flesh alive. He knew his brothers were alive. He felt her grasp telling him it's all a dream. Suddenly, a burst of life entered his heart. Willy disappeared. Chris sat up in his nightmare. The room about him changed back to the Tortuga, which had his whole family standing there, proud of his bravery.

Chris, of course, blushed. His parents and siblings hugged him tightly. Chris was happy now for his brother being married to Laura... It was time for him to start a new life. He turned away from the chattering family and walked over to the gang members, Koki and Jimmy, themselves, lucky in membership of relationship.

Chris blinked to turn to see his sister-in-law coming to him and grasping... that burnt hand? It was healed, which revealed a brown scar, which she took and smiled, "An emblem to show your bravery."

Chris smiled and said, "I guess it's time that I move on. Just like Martin."

Suddenly, his smile faded. Martin noticed it, "What's wrong, Chris?"

"If I move on, like you. We would have to move. Move out of the Tortuga with our families."

Martin smiled, "We might. But this thing can be our little getaway."

Chris smiled, "Stop it, lover boy." Chris shifted in this part. He blushed, "I'm not like you."

"Oh, yes you are. In many ways."

"Name one."

Martin grinned, "Loving the Corvando's daughter, like me."

Chris blushed as he turned towards Aviva. He didn't know she was standing there with his sister and sister-in-law, looking at Chris. Chris blushed. Aviva came up to Chris, "You did save my life..."

Her voice echoed in Chris' mind. His scene cchanged to darkness, which brought light to the sound of beeping... Continous beeping. He looked up to see a hospital room. He tried to breath on his own, but something was in his throat.

Five nurses came running in. They were talking to him. One nurse shut the breathing machine off, Chris gasped for air. As painful it felt to Chris' small throat, the breathing pipe was removed. Chris gasped for air. Nurses inserted an oxygen tube, "This stays in your nose in case you can't breathe."

Chris was removed from all kinds of wires. He was trying to figure out what was happening, "What happened?" Asked his scratched voice.

The nurse smiled, "You saved a girl's life which almost kill your own."

Chris remembered it all. He said, "Aviva..."

"Shhhh... Your voice is hard to understand. I'll call your brother."

Chris lay on the pillow feeling his breathing steady. He watched a nurse come in with a cup, "Here, this is cold water. Take a sip."

Chris took the cup and drank it. The cold water stung his dry throat. But it was very soothing to his mouth. The nurse had left Chris already. Chris felt the oxygen air burning his nostrils as he breathed. He wanted it off of him, but it was not only hoses, but a mask. He lay back on the bed, tired and exhausted. His body was falling asleep on him, so he gave in and fell into dream land...


	12. Chapter 12

Chris began to feel strange. All he saw was darkness. Every slowly his vision cleared to a long hallway. At the end, light showed some promise. As he walked down the darkened hall, he began to hear radio broadcastings and news. Terrible news! He looked around, wondering where he was, despite the promising hope that light kissed his eyes.

He walked to the broadlight and shut the radio off. The air around Chris went dead quiet. He turned around and began to investigate several mysterious places, which were actually locked from his reach. As he walked back to the hall, a baby's cries alarmed him. He shook as he remembered Willy's cries as a baby in that house fire. He walked to the end of the hall to nothing, and turned back, terrified.

As he got around to the corner, he thought he saw a shadow. He hid in the darkness, hoping it was just his eyes. He turned around the corner to see a white figure in the hallway, its back towards him. He scanned the figure wondering what it was doing. The baby's cries were louder. The screams were coming from the nearest room.

The figure turned, scaring Chris back to the wall. He hoped it didn't see him, but sure enough, it came around the corner, making Chris run to the empty corner of the hall. Chris turned back over to see if she, for it had long hair, was chasing him. She was walking over to him slowly. Chris gulped and hoped she would not eat him alive.

She came up to Chris. She lifted her bloody face. Suddenly, an echo rang as her black eyes stared into Chris's, "You will be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The ghost jumped on Chris, bringing Chris to reality. He quickly sat up from his dream in shock. His room wasn't a darkest hallway with a girl ghost eating him alive... It could've been that Applay robot, if she was even a robot. Chris thought quick and easy, who could be dressing up... Immediately, a familar girl from college, who hated his guts for falling for someone one other than her... Carolyn.

Chris blinked several times. The ghost was Carolyn. Playing around in her college play life. She loved attention from the men, and she was using Chris as a model.

Chris regained his breathing once the door was being knocked on. He feared who could be at the door. Once the door began to open, Chris pulled his legs up to his chest and began to cry in terror. When a hand steadied the curtain, Chris burned with fear.

A familiar face came to his side of the bedroom. Applay, his dear sister, was there, "Chris, brother. Are you okay? You look scared."

Chris nodded in fright. His father came around the corner and smiled, "Glad to you sitting up. You have been lying there in that same coma for three weeks straight."

Chris' eyes widened, three weeks has it? One more week until Fake Applay would show herself... Then the real truth would be known. Applay took Chris' hand and smiled, "Believe this Chris. Martin is going to be a father soon! I'm going to be an aunt."

Chris began to feel dread. His voice was still gone. His father had sat on a chair close to wear his legs dangle. Since William and his daughter were so quiet, Chris heard strange sounds peering into his ears.

William said, "Chris, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're in a safe atmosphere."

Chris looked up and jumped. Something... Someone was peering at him from the curtains. It disappeared once he saw it. A strange whisper echoed in his ears, tickled the skin, and rocked the brain. Chris said with all he could, "Help... Me..."

William stood up and said, "Son... Listen, I can understand you, but you are but muttering. That coma left you parlyzed in the speaking. You need to relax. You are in a hospital, safe and sound."

Applay was quiet, for fear of her brother's jump scares. Chris feared the voices which itched his ears. He wanted one person and he wished to say her name. Somehow, whoever-it-was knew his thoughts and threatened in the still, calm whisper that she will die by nightfall if he calls out to her...

A nurse came in, "Chris Kratt can go home today. I got the discharge papers right here. You are his father, I assume?"

William smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Okay. I'll go over some discharge orders. Is he going home with you?"

"Oh... Yes. He lives in with some friends of his, but I don't think after three weeks of coma that he is strong enough."

"Good idea. He cannot leave the state until one month. This is when he has officially healed from the coma attack. His chest is healed completely from surgery we have done to remove that accidental bullet. Oh... Uh, can I talk to you alone about something? It has been doctor's concerns."

"Sure... Applay, please come, honey. I can't lose you again."

"Okay, Dad!"

Chris reached for someone to come back. Once the door was shut, Chris pulled himself together, as something poked up at him. Chris grew scared as he heard a baby crying next to him. He needed help. He opened his eyes to see the ghost girl...

"HELP!"

The door swung open. Chris was on the floor covering his face, with his knees up to his chest. He was crying. The nurse said, "Give him the medicine whenever he has these attacks."

Chris went to his father's house, which has been converted into a business. Chris was much too scared to see the new place. He just wanted to relax, and stare at one thing until something frightens him to turn away.

Linda stayed up with her son day and night.

Finally one morning, Linda was found passed out in her chair. Chris was rolled over to his side, hugging the blanket that was falling from the couch. William took a deep breath and left the room to his office and picked up the remote. He had to call his eldest son.

Martin came on the screen, tired and yawning, "Dad? What's wrong?"

William sighed, "Something happened last night. Your brother is not sleeping... You better get over here now."

"Dad?"

"Just do as I say."

Thirty minutes later, Martin was at his parent's house. William was kneeling by Chris' bed side, shaking his head. Martin gulped, "What's the matter?"

"He's too quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it."

"William?"

"Linda... Did Chris ever sleep last night?"

"Oh... I don't know. I have fallen asleep?"

"It's okay. You needed it. Chris is dead asleep. He's not even moving. But he's breathing..."

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Could he fallen into another coma?"

"Possibly," William answered as he wiped his hand over Chris' forehead. It was dry. Chris didn't move to the cold hand's touch. William feared his son shot himself to a disorder state.

Chris wouldn't respond to anyone's calls. He just lay on the couch, holding the blanket close to his face.

William said, "I'm getting the doctor over here. I am afraid."

"Dad? Just tell me..."

"I think the coma just killed him. He's too dead quiet to be asleep like that."

Martin gulped. He held the tears back as he knelt by his brother. He took the steady hand and squeezed it tight. He felt a tight bond between he and Chris, and he wasn't ready to let go. Martin's hand began to shake gently. He felt his own hand being tightened. Martin looked up and saw his brother waking up, staring at him.

"Dad! He's awake!"

Chris cooed under the blanket. His eyes still glued to Martin's. No fear was in them, all what was in them was life.

William came running over and saw Chris looking up to him. William fell to his knees and held his sons' hands together with his hand. With his free arm, he wrapped it around Martin. Chris glued his sight on his brother. Chris was still quiet. It was like he was lost in the middle of nowhere. But at least, he had someone to grab to.

Martin's creature pod began to go off. Chris got startled by the sudden sound. William quieted the scared child as Martin answered to the gang.

"Where are you?"

"Mom and Dad's... We had a scare this morning with Chris. But he seems to do fine, very differently."

Then, Aviva said, "Is he any better?"

When Aviva's voice rang out, Chris woke up from a minor sleep. His eyes stared at Martin. Martin said, "He's responding, but not talking. He could be in a light coma... He's so weak."

"Well," Answered Aviva, "If there is any case, you can stay with your parents. Does he seem lively?"

Chris stared at Martin's creature pod. His brown eyes, darken by the shade of the blanket, started to shine. Martin slowly said, "Uh... Laura... You can come over. Oh, Aviva..." he looked at Chris' liveliness at the name and continued, "Come over too."

"Martin, I'm not your wife. Laura is... Laura?"

"Come on, Aviva. We can take turns helping Mother take care of Chris at night."

Martin beamed, "Of course! Mom does need some rest afterall," Once he took his hand away for a sec, Chris reacted by gripping Martin's arm in fright. William backed up, "He's active..."

Aviva cried, "What happened? Sounds like a cat got scared back there."

"That was Chris, Aviva. I pulled my hand away and he bolted to take it back."

"Well, we'll be there."

"Okay," Martin dropped the pod on the floor and got closer to his wide-eyed brother. He smiled, "It's okay. Laura and Aviva will be here any minute now."

Chris relaxed and shut his eyes. He fell into a minor sleep...


	13. Chapter 13

Chris woke up to the sound of shouting and screaming. He saw nothing but plain darkness. He couldn't move his hands or anything. He was terrified.

William and Martin were yelling at Aviva's plan of waking Chris up from his once again coma.

Aviva said, "Listen! I was going to be a nurse in the first place, until Chris told me his dream. I wanted him happy so I continued in my nursing and started inventory."

Martin frowned, "But you don't what you are doing!"

"I know what I'm doing, Martin! Your brother is in a shocked coma. It's dangerous. If he doesn't open his eyes to the light and move those muscles, he will be paralyzed and will eventually die within days."

Martin started to cry, but held them back, "So? If he wasn't so into things, maybe he would've known!"

"Martin! He saved your brother and sister! How could you?"

William yelled, "Listen, both of you. Enough! I have had it with both of you! Thank goodness you are not the married couple."

Aviva turned her back on Martin, "I guess I will think otherwise."

"What?"

"I am not telling you. We are not getting along as we should."

Linda finally stepped in, "Enough all of you! Chris is in danger of dying soon! Just listen to the girl! I am the only one stepping up for her."

Martin turned to his wife and said, "Who will you stand with? I consider Chris should go back to the hospital."

Aviva looked at her sister, "I consider that I do the quick procedure."

Laura walked towards Martin. Martin turned to Aviva as Laura said, "I don't seem to trust you doing that, Aviva. I think it is best that he's in the hospital."

William smiled, "Three against Two."

Aviva dropped her head as the three left the house for further talking. Linda touched Aviva's shoulders, "Aviva?"

Aviva fell to her sister's mother-in-law, "How can I be so stupid?"

"You are not. I trust you enough to save my son. How long will it take?"

"A few minutes... But..."

"No buts. Just tell me what you need."

"I need a clean cloth and the coldest water you can cool."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to freeze whatever is on Chris' eyes and clean them off. The cold will make his muscles move to push away whatever is bothering him."

Linda then realized that Aviva was more than just an inventor. She knew what she was doing, "I'll get water and put some cubes in it. Hopefully then, only then, will he wake up."

She got the water quick and dropped ice cubes and mixed. Aviva said, "If I were you, I would prepare something. He will be thristy, or maybe even hungry when he comes back."

The bowl rested in the young girl's hands. Linda cupped her chin and said, "I trust you. I want my son to wake up to a trusted girl than in a different place."

Aviva turned and set the bowl on the table. She quickly wet the rag in the cold water and squeezed the remainer. Chris reacted to the bits of sound that he heard. She carefully leaned in and touched his eyes. Immediately, the boy shook, making his hand move in shock.

Linda watched from behind. Aviva cleaned his eyes and said, "Chris, wake up."

Chris opened his eyes. His pupils were still widened like it was dark in the room. Aviva turned, "Mrs. Linda. Dim the light if possible. He sees darkness."

Linda ran to the light and dimmed it. Aviva again cleaned his eyes. This time, without noticing, his hand gripped her arm and tried to jerk her away.

"Chris, it's okay... I'm trying to help you."

Chris opened his eyes. He squinted in the dim light. Aviva watched as his pupils went smaller. Finally, after blinking several times, he looked up to see Aviva staring at him, smiling at him.

Chris relaxed his hold and turned his head closer to her. He groaned a bit. Aviva turned to Linda, "You have something?"

"With almond milk do well?"

"Good. At least it'll moisten him. Maybe he'll talk."

Linda came over, "I put the milk in this baby bottle..."

"That's fine. He's still weak," She turned to Chris and smiled, "CK? I got some something for you to drink," Very slowly, she put the bottle in Chris' mouth. Immediately, Chris realized what it was. He still had a hold on Aviva's arm, just not as tight. He didn't want her to go away. He began to drink the milk, trying to taste it. Very slowly his eyes lightened.

Aviva smiled, "He's alert. He's drinking it."

Linda took a deep breath, "Is he going to be okay?"

Aviva nodded, "He's moving. He'll still need rest."

Minutes passed, Chris refused to drink much more. Aviva got scared as she tried to pull away, but Chris grabbed her in his shut eyes.

She looked at him as his eyes begged not to be left alone. She sat next to him, "CK? I'm uncomfortable on the floor."

Chris shifted and lay his head on her hand which caressed his hair. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here, only in that chair. Okay?"

Chris nodded with all his strength and released her. Aviva got up and sat in the chair and started to read a book. Chris watched her every move, and finally decided to rest some more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris jerked awake, feeling much better than he really was. He shifted his legs to a straighter position. His arms went over his head as he closed his eyes, feeling the muscles scream in pain. He opened his eyes to see the living room dark. He froze in scare, wondering if he was really looking around.

"CK?"

Chris' eyes sailed the room. He couldn't see her. He began to cry out, until Aviva knelt down by him, "Are you okay?"

Her face was clear in his vision. He relaxed and said, "I can't see!"

Aviva smiled gently, "It's okay. The room is dark. I can turn on the lights."

Chris nodded quickly. Aviva smiled, "I'll be back," She stood up and went to the switch and immediately the room brightened. Chris shut his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He looked up to Aviva as she came back. He looked over the room and quietly said, "Where am I?"

"At your parents' house. It's okay."

Chris nursed his eyes on Aviva. Very slowly his energy burst. He began to smile too. Only his was weaker. He said, "How long?"

"You have been sick for a week..."

Chris beamed, "A week? Oh... no..."

"What? Relax."

"Her... That girl... Your hair..."

Aviva's hair was still short. It brushed her shoulders. Chris gripped the loose strands, "It's shorter..."

"I had to get it cut shorter, because it was slashed unevenly."

"She's coming... soon," His hand brushed the glossy hair strands. Soon his hand ventured to her face, where she let it rest. Chris stared at her, "Where am I?"

Aviva knew he was scared of that fake Applay. She answered, "it's okay. You're with me in your parents' house."

"Aviva?"

"Yes, Mrs. Linda?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Chris is awake. He's responding greatly."

Chris lay his head on the pillow and held his hand firm to her face. He didn't want her to go. She turned to him and fixed a light strand of his own hair, "What something to drink?"

Chris nodded slightly. As she took his hand, Chris wired, "What are you doing?"

Aviva said quietly, "I'm going to get you a drink."

"You're not leaving me!"

Linda came out of the kitchen, shocked. Chris' hands were now on Aviva's jacket. Aviva answered, "Okay... I'm staying."

"Chris?"

Chris looked over with fright. Martin was coming into the living room to see his brother sitting up, gribbing Aviva. Chris fell into Aviva's arms and started to bawl.

Martin came running over, "What's the point?"

Aviva said, "Martin... I need to tell you something."

Martin sat down on the couch which was Chris' bed, "What?"

Aviva told him all about the fake Applay and why her hair was short in the first place. She told how Chris was sick in real form. She told him everything. Chris quieted as her hand traveled up and down his back, listening to her story. Chris felt so tired, but he had to stay up. Linda came over, shocked of what Aviva had said. In her hand was a tray, she said, "Aviva, here's some meal for Chris."

Chris looked over with Aviva's hair in his wet face and saw the dinner. It was oatmeal with some milk as well as a small treat. He turned his face into her neck and rubbed up against it.

Martin finally said, "What's up with him?"

Aviva answered, "I think he's scared that he'll lose me again if this Applay comes by."

Chris pulled himself from Aviva's neck and rested at the base of her jacket's zipline. Chris shut his eyes and quickly opened them. Aviva was leaning over to the tray. Chris groaned with his wild animal noise. Martin quickly said, "Oh, no... Not again."

Chris made his chirp as Aviva strengthened herself. She looked at him with a smile, "We know you can talk."

Chris chirped. His childish eyes began to shine. He was active... but in childish form. Aviva dipped the spoon in the oatmeal. Chris chirped once again, staring at everything like it was all new.

William had come in. He was shocked to see Chris alive and active. Chris himself couldn't understand. He couldn't talk now. He chirped once again, the same chirp that he had done when he met Aviva.

Aviva said, "Come on, Chris. You haven't eaten in days."

Chris refused the oatmeal. Aviva tried to force the spoon in his mouth, but he jarred his mouth shut with his lips. When he couldn't get too far, he couldn't help but let the spoon into his mouth. The tasteless oatmeal finally got its taste. Chris couldn't swallow it. Aviva quickly reacted, "Chris, swallow, now."

Chris had his mouth jarred. William said, "Chris... swallow."

Everyone stared at Chris like he was paralyzed or something. Chris hid his face in Aviva's jacket. Aviva finally snapped, "You better swallow!"

Chris looked at her with shock in his childish eyes. Aviva wished she didn't have to yell, but those eyes begged that he was meaning not to be hurt. Aviva frowned, "Did you swallow?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, hurt and confused. Aviva didn't care and got another spoonful, "Come on."

Chris couldn't understand. He looked again in her... wait, was was her eyes brown? Chris chirped until he cried, "Go away! GO away!"

Martin got Chris and said, "What is the matter with you?"

"She's got brown eyes!"

"So?"

Chris realized that everyone around him was not the same... Everything began to static, showing robot arms everywhere! Chris screamed until he chirped a scream. The robot arms took him in all positions of his body. Chris began to cry out in pain.

Applay came unto the scene after dropping her costume. Chris was right!

The girl smiled, "Remember me?"

"Carolyn!"

"Ah! You do remember me. It's been a long time, Chris. Now we are together again to be happily married!"

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Oh?"

"I said, I am not marrying you!"

"Really? Well, explain these!"

Suddenly the wall opened to reveal the gang, Martin and Laura, as well as Chris' parents, "NO! What have you done to them?!"

"I have done nothing yet. Oh, don't you see anything different?"

"What have you done with her?"

"Robots!"

A robot arm came and dropped a sack which opened to Aviva... her hair was cut even shorter. She was crying as the robot arms took touches of her skin and tried to rip it off her.

Chris grew so furious, "Let her go!"

"If I let her go, then, she would attack me."

"I don't care..."

"Well, maybe your daddy can explain my long time bruise with your love engraved on it."

"I never loved you."

"How is it so possible that you loved this... this... This scumbag so much from birth?!"

Chris grew even more furious. If he was a bull, he was now stamping his feet and blowing furious air, readying to charge into her stomach, "You don't call Aviva a scumbag!"

"Really? She's seriously so... Eww..."

Chris growled now. He was readying to charge. On all fours, which he has never been for years, and aimed his invisable horns. He was ready for a head butt.

Carolyn smiled, "When we get married, I will give you an opportunity for her."

Chris answered with fury, "What?"

"She will be thrown in that volcano..."

"What?!"

"Oh, silly me. I didn't tell you. We were flying while you were asleep. Don't realize the ground is moving."

Chris looked at Aviva. She was staring at him with no hope left. Carolyn continued, "It's the volcano, sharks, or even, my favorite; just like your daddy, she will be be beaten to death."

Chris arched over Aviva's tortured body and said, "Never anyone of those. If I have to, I'll kill you to get her freedom." The robot arms were still trying to reach Aviva. Chris growled and bit several of them away. Carolyn frowned at Chris, "You are so hard to control!"

Chris looked over and saw his sister and brothers staring at him. He frowned and dug into the metal floor. With his heavy breath, he aimed his charge. Carolyn began to feel his rush. Chris took a leap into the air as Carolyn moved aside, which she hoped he would fall on the floor.

But she looked, he was gone. But when she looked up, Chris was standing on air! Chris stood tall, with his neck standing tall just like Harter had done when he was just a kid. Chris angled his legs in the direction of a wolf's prey. His hair blew with the breeze, his brown furious eyes stared at Carolyn.

Carolyn cried, "What?! This is impossible."

Chris answered as he came closer to the shocked girl, "It is possible. If you think my love for Aviva is impossible from basically our births, then why should I be flying if it was impossible?"

Carolyn stared at Chris. Chris stood tall before the girl with his prideful instinct. He looked at her, not knowing something dangerous was going to happen.

Carolyn cried, "I got you now!"

Chris jumped to his behind, a robot arm pushed Chris to the open door. Aviva stood up, "CHRIS!"

Chris lost his power of flight as he began to fall. The volcano was just below him. Chris started to fear even worse. Finally he remembered how he got it all in the beginning.

"HHAAARTTTEEEERRRR!"

Chris screamed all he could. He felt his body lifted from the force of gravity. He looked over and saw a deer's head, "Harter!"

"What happened to you?"

"Carolyn... She had me pushed out of the ship! My family and friends are up there in danger!"

Harter took a bounce into the clouds. Chris fell to the clouds and said, "We need to get to Carolyn and stop her."

"Really? I can't appear before humans."

"But you're a spirit... You come before me."

"Because I trust you. You have the power of flight for a reason. Have you yet discovered it?"

Chris stared into nothing, "The power of flight is to prove... the possibliness of my love for Aviva."

Harter arched his body to the skies, "You have indeed found the reason. Once you have accomplished the reason, you will lose the flight, but in your heart you will fly among regions that you have never yet have known."

Chris' eyes beamed. All those nightmares proved to be the sight of his flight. He was basically flying in most of them. The main person he was looking for was Aviva. if only he could dream them and find the true answer. The flesh eating Willy was the crawlling... Chris beamed once again, everything was coming to view!

Aviva was being taken apart alive! Chris grew furious, "I got to go and save my family and my friends... and the one I loved..."

Harter answered, "Correction, my son. Correction."

Chris smiled in the ray of sunlight, "The one I love."

Harter smiled at Chris and said, "You have found the reason why I brought you here."

Chris turned to Harter as he ran back to the skies. Chris dived into the cloud and downwards unto the volcano where the ship had parked itself. He swooped up into the ship and travelled the air.

Carolyn cried out, "What?!"

Chris trotted on the floor. His hands and feet began to dance as he walked. He stood up before Carolyn and said, "All these times, I thought my dear sister was behind all this. You better tell me the truth or else you will go down the lava yourself."

Carolyn smiled, "Robots! Release!"

Chris heard a familiar scream. He gripped the girl's neck and said, "You had me think all that! You were the one... I will eaten cut your throat open for what you had done to me!"

Chris ran and leaped into the air and dived. He had to save Aviva before she would drown in the fire! Aviva was still screaming, but had her eyes covered in her hands. Chris was closing in and so was the flames. Chris feared he wouldn't save her in time. But he managed to get under her, he pushed her from the fall to the ledge where she managed to grab. Chris' fall after he pushed her, made him fear which lost his flight!

Aviva cried, "Chris! NO!"

Chris tried to feel calm, but he was swallowed by the flames... his screams were heard up to the ship. Aviva was crying by the ledge and held on to the rocks for support. The lava shifted and returned to normal. All the screams which echoed the volcano, emptied into the stillness.

Harter was in the sky, and saw the death of his trusted human. He lingered to see if he would come up and join him in the stars. He trotted to the lava and to Aviva. Ha said, "Climb unto my back."

Aviva looked up, "What?"

"I'll take you from here."

Aviva climbed unto the deer's back. Harter took one last look at the lava and went upwards to the ship. The night bagan to dawn. The family and friends took Aviva in and hugged her. Carolyn stood without and wondered out loud, "He saved her... And he took her place. Had I been that rotten that he had to die for her?"

"Harter!"

Harter turned to see Chris staring at him. But instantly he disappeared. The deer saddened greatly. William patted the shoulder of the hart, "You tried to save him... But I'm happy to saved Aviva."

Harter began to show tears for the first time. He looked out to the lava's surface and saw it bubbled. He sighed, "He will never return to this form of state."

The whole ship fell quiet. Harter looked up to take a leap, when he saw Chris standing in the clouds. He sighed. He didn't want to get the family's hopes up.

"Harter!"

Harter feared the family heard him. But Chris was running towards him. Harter stood firm as Chris rubbed up to the hart, "Thanks a million!"

"What have I done?"

Chris beamed, "If I didn't have the power of flight, Aviva wouldn't ever be here today."

Harter said, "But, you are now with me for eternity."

Chris made a face, "What?"

"You died in the lava."

Chris laughed and rolled on the floor. Everyone looked over, to see Chris rolling and laughing, "I died in the lava... Seriously, I died?"

Harter grew fearful, "Quiet! They can hear you!"

Chris lay on the ground, like a cat, "I'm dead... I actually got a chance to escape the lava in time. I was literally running on the lava," He looked at his two burnt hands and said, "I was going to get Aviva off the ledge, but you were already ahead of me."

Martin cried, "Then, where were you?"

"I have to rest and cool my hands."

The brothers joined a hug... But Chris was indeed dead. He looked at Martin who stared at him. Chris backed away, "I guess this is the end..."

Carolyn came forward. Chris saw her coming and frowned at her, "Thanks..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that you were that brave. You risked your life to save hers. I come to the thought, that you would save me."

Chris said, "I will save anyone. Even if they were my enemy. I have saved Zach before. And we're enemies."

Martin nodded, "That's right. No one is too rotten for us to save..." Martin turned away and began to walk away. Chris knew he was upset that he couldn't be with him. He saw Willy staring at him, crying. He said, "You take my place as a little brother."

Willy said, "Don't leave..."

Chris turned to see Aviva sitting alone. She didn't want to see Chris. Chris was apparently a spirit, a good one. He went to her and said, "Aviva?"

"Go away..."

"Aviva..."

"I said go..."

Chris felt his own heart burn as he walked away. He wanted to go home. He watched as his whole family started to feel compassion. He wanted to be with Aviva. Soon, Harter said, "We have to go... They don't see us anymore."

Chris started to cry, "Can a spirit still have a torn heart?"

Harter stopped dead still, "You have a heart?"

Chris looked at Harter. His tears were glistering in his spirit form. Harter couldn't believe what has happened. He started to cry as a spirit, so he answered, "Yes."

Chris followed Harter into the skies. Chris felt his heart crack into pieces. He turned to see the ship for the last time. He didn't want to live in the realm of spiritual forests. He wanted his family. Harter said, "Come, Chris."

Chris followed Harter into the sky, where he eventually met the realms of forestsland. He met with all spirit animals like Harter. He walked in the mist, feeling his heart tearing more. He found a home of his own and settled alone... alone, with no one by his side.


	15. Chapter 15

William had contacted the family that Chris had passed away. he didn't tell the whole truth, based about how the family hated the brothers' decision of creature adventuring.

Carolyn watched from far away, how upset the family groaned. She saw Aviva had walked away unnoticed. She watched the girl fall to the ground and start to cry out her heart. She wondered where Chris was and if he was seeing this.

Aviva stood up and went into the park and stood on the bridge. Her tears fell into the water below. Chris was with her when Martin found him. She recalled all thsoe times together. It was a short time, yet a memorable time.

Martin came up and said, "Are you okay?"

"No..."

Martin sighed, "I know you're still upset. But we need to move on."

Aviva looked at him, "Yeah... Move out."

"What?"

"I bear to live in Maine, or the Tortuga... Too many places here and there show our relationships."

"I know you and Chris started beautifully... and it ended beautifully."

"Don't tell me..."

Martin said, "Okay..."

"Are you even upset like me?"

"I am. But my heart isn't as torn as yours. You haven't stopped crying in days."

"Because he died... in my eyes. I saw him die."

Martin said, "The poor guy... Thought that he was actually alive. Our hug..." A lump came in Martin's throat. He had to stop talking. he turned his face away from Aviva's turned face. For some reason, he felt like Aviva, he had to move out.

Hours later, the gang settled in the Tortuga. Martin came in late, not looking at anything. He looked at Laura, "I have to get out of here... I see Chris in everything."

Laura felt her heart torn as well, "Okay," was all she could say.

Koki and Jimmy didn't say anything when Aviva came in. For the first time in days, she had stopped crying. Koki knew it wasn't going to be long before she would start again.

Aviva brushed her short hair. The brush made it feel like someone's fingers were going through her hair. She held the tears back as she put the brush down. Her mirror realized herself. She saw everything behind her... Her tears began to flow.

Chris was still in his little home in the spiritual forests. He had no heart to join the frolic creatures. Harter came up to him and said, "Why don't we go down to earth to leap upon the clouds?"

Despite Chris' childish appearance, he hid himself deeper in the dark cave, "No..."

Harter knew he had to get Chris out of the forests' house. He went unto earth with the creatures to play in the clouds. Harter's playplace was above the volcano where Chris had died. He decided to give it a try. He gallopped down to the dark bubbly lava. He stuck one hoove in the lava and took it out. Surprisingly, as a spirit, he was not burnt. He swam into the lava. He entered the realm of gems, there he found Chris' burnt body. It was lying on its side, like he was really alive and cooling his hands. Harter lay by the dead body and lay his head on the chest of the dead wild man, fearing the world of hunters has won at last. He shed his own tears upon the body of the wild man.

Chris' body was cold despite the heat it was burnt through. Harter wanted to make Chris happy, he had to make him come down. He came with an idea. He galloped from the body to find the Tortuga, but he had to find out, quick before Chris' body would be decomposted. He galloped to the clouds and asked the returning creatures where the Tortuga was.

One creature said, "It's in the fields of Maine."

Harter thanked the creature and returned his way back up to forestsland. Chris was still in his den, awake. Harter appeared to Chris and said, "Come with me. We spiritual animals join the births of new ones."

Chris looked up. Harter lied to get Chris back to the body. Harter said, "Come follow me."

Chris shook his head, "Not tonight..."

Harter thought quick. It had been days, and the gems grave was a preversed place, making Chris' body survive before months of composting. He had to get the Tortuga to the site. He came with an idea.

The next night, Chris came out of his den with some feeling of death in his soul. Harter came up to Chris, "Come with me. There's yet a birth to join."

Chris nodded as he followed Harter back to earth. The creatures rushed to the site. Chris was frightened, it was near the volcano. Chris landed first on the ground before Harter. Harter said, "Come, as the step-son of the Hart, we go in first."

Chris followed the gems of emerald. he felt this was his home. Harter turned the corner and stopped. Chris turned and stopped dead still. His friends and his siblings had found his body... Harter said, "The birth will happen."

"Birth?" Chris asked.

Harter came closer and lay next to the body. Chris did the same. He was scared and confused. Suddenly, the closer Chris got to the body, the urge made him get closer. Harter stayed where he layed. The gang were crying of course. Chris got closer and closer, feeling his urge of being with his friends. Very slowly, he got closer. The spiritual creatures watched from the corner. As he got closer, his body shifted slowly and quietly. The closer he got, the stronger the force was.

He looked at Harter. Harter pushed his head towards Chris. Chris lay his head on his dead shoulder. He shut his eyes and started to feel his friend's pain. He took a deep breath... a strange breath. He looked at Harter, the deer was gently pushing him closer. Chris fell into a realm of darkness...

"Martin?"

"What?"

"Is he breathing?"

Chris opened his eyes slowly. The darkness adjusted to the sight of his shocked friends. The animals behind Chris were not there. Harter was not there. Chris took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He looked at his friends after he opened his eyes again. He shifted to sit up. He felt a familiar hand. He looked up and saw Aviva helping him. Her tears were shining in the emerald's light. Chris covered one tear with his hand, and smiled at her. Aviva was speechless for a while. The gang was shocked, but calm. Chris looked at his brother and smiled. Martin began to feel his heart leap for joy.

Aviva finally said, "You're back."

Chris looked at her and smiled. He too was speechless. He groaned in pain. The burns were seriously needing help. Aviva helped her friend's third degree pain. Chris felt into her hold. He had to get closer to her. He couldn't bear to see her sad anymore.

Koki said, "Let's get the Tortuga."

The gang left. Martin said, "Aviva, stay here. I'll be with Laura and help her with the medical."

"Thanks, Martin."

Chris went his heart beating again. He looked up at Aviva and said, "I missed you..."

Aviva rubbed his neck, "I missed you too."

Chris looked at her dove eyes sparkling in the greenish light. Chris leaned into her blindspots and kissed her heavenly. In the spiritual world, Chris could hear the spiritual creatures cheering the birth... The birth of True Love. Chris kissed Aviva. Aviva smiled after the short, but passionate kiss. She didn't care if he had burns all over him, she wanted to help him.

Harter came closer and shook his anthers in the air. Out of them made this sparkles which lay on Chris' body as he hugged Aviva. Slowly the sparkles were absorbed into the burns and healed them quick. Chris felt a change in his body and he didn't care. After he hugged Aviva, Aviva gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"You - You changed."

Chris looked down at himself and saw no burns or boils. He looked up and behind Aviva was Harter standing, looking at him. The hart was smiling at him.

Chris smiled and looked at Aviva, "I still feel little pain... But I feel lively."

Aviva kissed Chris on the forehead, "I'm glad of it."

That night, Chris was standing in the Tortuga, touching every little thing, still seeing if he was alive. He was surprised how he was not cremated in the lava. He fingered the first aid kit and smiled.

"Chris?"

Chris turned to face Aviva in a beauiful light yellow dress. She blushed, "Martin insisted..."

Chris was surprised. He had never seen Aviva so beauiful in her life. Chris blushed, "Insisted?"

"He's with Laura for the night. He told me that maybe we should be with each other. After all, we were best friends."

Chris looked at her again and said, "I guess. But... I'm nervous."

Aviva smiled, "You haven't changed one bit in your life."

Chris smiled and said, "Sure. You are my sunshine," he winked.

Aviva blushed as Chris took the dainty hand into his. Chris took her outside into the moon lit night. Chris smiled, "It reminds me about..."

"Shush." Aviva said quickly. She cornered him on a tree and said, "I know it too. But this night requires some quiet time. Quiet, quailty time together."

Chris smiled, "Okay."

Chris took Aviva to the same ol' bridge and wrapped his arm around her and said quietly, "What would it feel like -"

"Chris..."

"I know. Quailty, quiet time. But some time gotta have some little chat."

"Alright."

"What would it feel like... if we spent this night, you know... Just look at this. We are together once again. Years of hunters, betrayals, other girls..."

Aviva giggled as Chris continued, "And nothing has really stopped us. Except me going a little too far of following Martin. But I'm shocked enough. I'm here with you..." He tightened his hand around her, bringing her closer. Aviva rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to finish this not-so-little-chat.

Chris finally said, "I want to be like Martin actually."

Aviva answered, "Hmm..."

Chris smiled at the moon shining out the little lake, "I want to be married guy too."

Aviva was ignoring him now, enjoying the calm night.

"Aviva?"

Aviva looked up, "You said a little chat."

Her mischievous smile proved Chris that she was ignoring him. Chris said again, "Well, I want to be a married man."

Aviva blinked and lost her smile, "What?"

"I am saying it for the third time, Aviva, I want to be a married man."

Aviva stood up taller and looked at Chris' brown eyes. Chris said, "I missed you more than that... you know who. I want to be with you. And that requires a yes or no answer from you."

Aviva started to cry as she smiled. She couldn't help but end the conversation, "Yes."

Chris hugged Aviva in the rays of the moon. Harter watched from above and smiled, "I'm proud of you, son," and the deer leaped away to his spiritual world, shutting the world of night out of his eyelids.


End file.
